Riley Stavros
Riley Stavros is a senior at Degrassi Community School, and is on the Degrassi Football Team. He is the captain and quarterback. His struggle with his homosexuality is the driving force behind his storyline. He is currently in a secret relationship with Zane Park. He is portrayed by Argiris Karras. Character History Pre-Show Not much is known about Riley Stavros before he first appears in Season 8. It is assumed that he had attended Degrassi Community School for the past three years and that he was involved with several sports, especially football. In Bad Medicine, it is revealed that he attended some sort of camp three years prior to Season 8. Season 8 Riley is introduced as a popular grade 12 student; he has it all going for him: friends, a spot on the Degrassi Football Team, and cute girls crushing on him. While Jane tries to get on the Football Team in Fight the Power, he is shown to be against her in the conflict between her and The Shep at first. He is seen wearing the shirts that Derek had made up, and taunts the girls after he takes it off. However, when Derek and Bruce jump her, Riley defends Jane by pushing Derek off of her and shoving him down the hall. Then Bruce pushes Riley. Later, Riley is one of the first supporters of Jane when she decides to stay on the team. In Man With Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley, and begins blowing off Mia to hang out with him more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. After Riley beats Peter repeatedly he begins giving him pointers on real boxing. While he is moving Peter's arms into a proper fight position, he suddenly kisses him on the lips. Peter instantly shoves him away and Riley grabs his stuff and leaves. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him official, while revealing to her what happened. Mia tells him that Riley is his friend and it shouldn't matter if he is gay. She then informs him that as his friend he should support Riley. Peter then tries to patch things up with him, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter into a locker and saying that nothing happened between them. The day after, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it. As Riley leaves he gives Peter a smile and it seems that the two have come to an understanding. It was revealed in Bad Medicine that Riley was taking steroids to increase his power and performance in football. Peter confronts him about it, and about the unexpected kiss. Riley tells him it was a weird mistake. But, he was seen setting up a secret gay hook-up with one of his old friends from camp in the Ravine. When Anya walks by, he suspiciously shuts the laptop, and runs after Anya, asking her out for a date. She accepts, and Riley attempts to keep his homosexuality hidden. But later, he goes to the Ravine where he sees his old camp friend, who he was attempting to hook up with. Afraid, Riley runs off, and is driven to take more steroids. They make him extremely paranoid, which is shown in English class when he throws an eraser at Peter's head, thinking that he was laughing at him. He is sent to the principal's office. Later, Peter confronts him, and tells him the dangerous effects the steroids are having on him. Riley blows him off and goes on a picnic with Anya. They talk, and Riley leans in for a kiss. The kiss is very awkward and wrong, and Riley makes an excuse to leave. Afterwards, Riley goes to the Ravine, where he sees his online friend again. His friend begins to flirt with him, and Riley seems to be enjoying it. However, Riley starts to get scared and tries to go but his friend tells him to relax and that he was nervous his first time with a guy as well. Riley gives in, and his friend starts trailing kisses along Riley's neck. Later, Anya talks to Riley and tells him that the kiss did not feel right, and that she still had feelings for Sav. Riley is relieved, and tells her that he feels the same. She still feels guilty however, and Riley tells her he is comfortable with the idea of the two being friends. Sav still looks jealous, and later, Riley gets a text from his online friend, and Sav thinks it is from Anya. Sav begins to bother Riley. "We were together six months. It means more then some stupid GAY picnic," Sav says, setting Riley off. Riley headbutts him and begins to assault him in a steroid-fueled rage, and as a result, he gets suspended. He admits to Peter he doesn't want to be violent and quits taking steroids. He also appears to be coming to terms with his sexuality when Peter asks him if he really thought steroids would turn him straight. He doesn't protest it. Riley doesn't appear much for the rest of season 8, but is seen in the episode Heart of Glass hanging out with Peter where they are discussing Kenya with Mia and Anya and sitting next to Peter debating about the country. He also supports the rest of the students when they walk out on the Shep's "Principal of the Year" ceremony in Causing a Commotion. Season 9 Riley appears in the Season Premiere. He is one of the first characters to learn about Peter's use of meth while talking with him and Declan. He is later seen as the bartender at the dance and is the person Peter calls when he is lost. Along with the Stüdz, he finds Peter and returns him to his apartment. Later he and Spinner stay with Peter to take care of him. During Shoot to Thrill Riley joins the SAT Prep Club, and on his way to one of the meetings he and Peter see Fiona Coyne in Fashion Club, and Riley "saves" her from Dave Turner. Fiona then tells Dave that she and Riley are dating to get him off her back and soon the rumor has spread around the school. Later, Riley and Fiona decide to go out after school but they are interrupted by Riley's "Friend" and decide to leave. The next day Fiona tells Declan about the date and how she suspects that Riley is gay. Her brother doesn't share her views due to how Riley acts in front of him and Fiona decides that she is going to find out for sure. and Riley at lifeguard training]] In Beat It (1) Riley is taking a lifeguard course for a summer job. He continues to be confused about his homosexuality and parades Fiona around to prove that he is straight. In the beginning of the episode, Riley gets an erection while watching Sam (his lifeguard instructor) perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation techniques on a practice dummy in the pool area. He doesn't realize this until another student notices, and begins to make fun of Riley, who quickly jumps into the water to avoid further embarrassment. Later in the episode, he feels pressured by his friends to have sex with Fiona, but when he tries to she tells him that she knows he is gay, but wants to help. This infuriates Riley and he kicks her out of his room, effectively ending their relationship. When he learns that Sam is openly gay he begins to show interest in him, but at the fair he decides to go for Chante instead. However, Riley blows it with Chante and goes inside the school, where Sam tries to talk with him about being gay. Riley gets angry and punches him - all in front of Larissa, the president of the school's LGBT Club. In Beat It (2) Riley is called to Ms. Hatzilakos' office about the fight with Sam, where he claims that nothing happened and that there was no proof. Regardless, he is still instructed by Ms. Hatzilakos to spend the rest of the day at home, in addition to writing a one-thousand word essay on non-violent conflict resolutions. On his way out, Larissa offers him counseling sessions for homophobia, but he refuses. During the lifeguard exam, he thanks Sam for not following up with hate crime charges, but becomes distressed when Sam tells him that he had Riley removed from the lifeguard training course due to his temper. When trying to write his essay, Riley loses his temper again, tearing down posters and knocking over trophies. He then logs onto the Internet and tries to find a "cure" for homosexuality. When Riley returns to school the next day, Peter informs him that he is getting a bad reputation for his temper, at which point Riley tells him about possibly finding a cure for his "confusion." Later he goes to a therapist who claims to have been cured of the same feelings Riley was having. Filled with excitement, Riley seeks out Fiona and tells her that he is looking into treatment for his "disease". Fiona replies that homosexuality cannot be cured, since it isn't a disease, and turns to leave. Angered by her behavior, he yells at Fiona "Too bad you can't cure bitch!", who then tells Riley that she never wants to speak with him again. Upon returning to the therapist, Riley learns that it would cost him $2000 and take approximately 10 months before he is cured. Outraged that it would cost so much, Riley storms out of the office and sets up a guys' night out with Peter over the telephone. Riley believes all it will take is to find the right girl. That night, Peter and Riley start to loosen up and have fun, but Riley can't get any girls to pay much attention to him, so he ends up drinking vodka from a flask that he brought. When he goes to the bathroom, drunk, he sees Sam at the urinal, and proceeds to harass him "No peeking" Riley teases while using a urinal. Riley ignores Sam's warning, and fight ensues, which results in Riley being pinned against the wall by Sam. Riley breaks down emotionally, telling Sam that he deserves to be beaten and that he just wants to be normal. Sam tells him that he understands what Riley is going through, and that he doesn't have to come out until he's ready. The following morning, Riley "comes out" to Peter before telling him that he doesn't want anyone else to know, at least for the rest of high school, and agrees to attend anger management sessions. In In Your Eyes, Riley starts off practicing his temper with Peter in a feelings group. Afterward, Anya confronts him and tells him that she needs to interview him for some kind of Degrassi bachelor award. When she is interviewing on the morning announcements, she asks him if he likes blonds or brunettes. Riley awkwardly answers the questions and runs away. In yoga class Riley tells Anya that he is gay after checking out Zane, he also asks her to not tell anyone. Anya then tells him that he totally likes Zane. Riley sort of denies it, but sort of proves it again after Anya tells him that Zane is actually gay. The next day, Zane finds out he is gay, and they start hanging out. They go to a secret tree house construction area where Riley likes to go to be alone. They start to talk but, when a security member comes and kicks them out Riley loses his temper and leaves Zane behind. The next day at school Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him behind with the security recruit member. Zane also wants Riley to go to the LGBT Mixer at Above The Dot. After, being convinced by Peter to go to the mixer because there are a lot of hetero's there, in which Riley still feels he has to pretend to be straight. After going in to the club and seeing Anya, she suggests he'd go and dance with Zane. Zane is really happy that Riley is there and he asks to see his best dance moves. Riley eventually loosens up and starts dancing with Zane. Later on, Zane and Riley start walking through town. When Zane calls for a taxi, Riley tells him he had fun and feels more comfortable coming out. Riley and Zane say goodbye, but before Zane officially leaves they kiss. Season 10 In 99 Problems, Part 1, Riley is seen spending the summer with his boyfriend, Zane Park, and training for football. Zane is upset that now that summer's over, Riley has to go from "summer Riley" (the Riley that likes to spend time with his boyfriend, Zane) to "football Riley" (the Riley that pretends he's straight), but Riley says that as soon as football season is over, "football Riley" will disappear. Zane says that Riley can only hide his homosexuality so long, but Riley defends himself by saying that they could still hang out. Zane makes a joke about joining the football team and transferring his soccer skills. Just as Zane is about to leave the park where they were working out, Riley says that he had fun this summer. Riley is later seen signing up for football. Drew Torres appears and asks to borrow a pen so he can sign up. Drew introduces himself and says that the only reason he transferred from his old school to Degrassi was because of the football team and the girls. Just as Riley is making a comment about Degrassi girls, Zane appears and asks for a pen. Riley is surprised that Zane is trying out and asks him if he's really trying out and Zane responds that he's got to show that gay guys can play sports too. Riley then introduces Drew to Zane and says that Zane is in Riley's algebra class. Zane is clearly upset with Riley's reference to him. After Drew leaves, Riley asks what he's doing and Zane asks Riley if he's not cool hanging out with Zane at football. Riley doesn't respond and Zane walks away. Riley and Drew are later seen in class. Drew asks Riley for help and Riley offers him "visual aid" with a bunch of girls named Jessica and then Fiona. Drew comments on Fiona and Riley helps Drew understand economics. Drew then reveals that he's trying out for quarterback and Riley looks troubled. Later during work-out, Zane is teased by a tea mmate, Owen, for being gay and calling him "princess." Drew says that it doesn't bother him that Zane is gay, but he wonders what'll happen when the team their first game is against finds out that their kicker kisses guys. Riley walks into the gym later to discover Zane kicking a football into a net alone. They are debating the "two Riley's" when Drew walks in, unseen. As they are talking, Drew walks back out, still unseen, and overhears their conversation. Drew takes this opportunity to blackmail Riley. At try-outs the next day, Drew suggests a tailgate barbecue. Riley scoffs at him, but the coach accepts Drew's idea. As the players are leaving, Drew reminds them to bring a date. Riley brings a girl who's name he forgets, then asks about Drew's date. Drew says that he doesn't know any girls at Degrassi and Riley says that he can only name so many girls. Drew comments about boys' names; Riley angrily approaches Drew and demands to know what he's saying and Drew says that that was the second time had caught Riley checking out Zane (A.K.A. Mr. Gay). Drew brushes it off as a joke. Riley offers Zane mustard and Zane asks if Riley is finally talking. Riley responds that he and Zane can't speak to each or communicate with each other anymore; Zane is confused and calls Riley pathetic. Drew walks up and asks if he is interrupting. Riley says, "No, we're done." When Zane walks away Drew asks Riley if he's still going to deny it. Riley replies, "Dude, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes," and Drew says, "Who said I'm joking?" then reveals what he heard in the gym. Drew threatens, "Unless you want the whole team to find out, I suggest you step aside for QB1," and walks away. Riley then gets the idea to "welcome the new guy to the team." In 99 Problems (2), Riley and some other football players walk over to Drew with clear wrap. When Drew asks if they are ready for early practice, the guys rush at him and haze him. Riley ties Drew up and says, "You're lucky, I used to have a violent streak." Later, Drew's mom comes to the school complaining to Snake Simpson and Coach Armstrong that her son shouldn't have been tied up and that she will go to the schoolboard if no one comes forward. Drew covers for Riley saying the people were wearing a mask. Later, after realizing Riley was most likely going to start as quarterback, Drew gets his mom to come back and she threatens to stop the football games if no one comes forward. Riley tells Armstrong that he was the person who hazed Drew and he then gets a 5 game suspension. Zane Park tells Riley it should be him out there instead of Drew and then he added a remark saying "or at least half of you" and Riley replies by saying that he hopes it will be all of him out there one day. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1, Riley is in need of desperate hanging out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, he can't bare hearing them make gay jokes. After, rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom, to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks. Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette". Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. Riley continues talking to Zane and asks him if he wants to hangout after school, but Zane tells him no unless, magically the football Riley and the gay Riley morph together to be himself, then the answer will change. Riley leaves and Riley tries to find someone else to hang out with. He walks up to Anya, and asks if they can hangout since they haven't in a while, but Anya tells him he can't because she has family opportunities. But, Riley tries to negociate, until Anya tells him that her mom has cancer. Riley is astonished, and asks if he can go to the hospital with her. Anya says okay but doesn't understand why. Later, after school Riley meets up with Anya and he tells her that he'll go to the hospital with her whenever she goes, because it'll be a good way to find a boyfriend, or something in that sense, Anya agrees. They go to the hospital, and waiting outside of the room they talk until Anya introduces her mom's doctor, Doctor Chris to Riley. After the doctor walks away Riley asks if she likes him, and Anya sort of makes it aware, she also notices that he likes him too. Riley tells Anya that he's gay because of his awesome gaydar abilities, but Anya thinks he's straight. They shake on it to see if they can prove their cases. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Riley and Anya walk outside of school, and they talk about Doctor Chris. Riley begs Anya to let him go back to the hospital with him, because he only had about 4 crushes, and 3 of them came out, and the other one was Peter. Anya laughs and they begin talking about how they can find out if Doctor Chris is gay or not. They go to the hospital with a clipboard, they begin to interview the Doctor for their "relationship education" class. Doctor Chris lead them on that he was gay, by calling his old girlfriend by a partner, and that she was a doctor so he called her by doctor. Anya and Riley look at each other and ask other questions, Riley asks what he sees in a guy or a girl, and the doctor awkwardly answers that he tries to find the right girl, and never succeeds. Afterward, Chris asks why they're asking these questions, and Anya tells them it's for their relationship class, and Chris asks if they're in university, and Anya lies and tells him that they are, and that's their extra class. Doctor Chris tells them that they're lucky because that wasn't a class when he was at college; after Anya leaves, and Riley looks glum. She turns around and asks what's wrong, Riley tells her that he was just excited that he met someone he liked that doesn't go to Degrassi. Anya asks him to describe his dream guy, and he describes Zane. Later on, Anya and Riley are doing Algebra, Anya calls Zane to come over and help despite Riley's wishes, Zane comes over and helps, then leaves, but Riley calls him back and they talk. In Still Fighting It Part 1, Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in a starts instantly makes fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Upset, Riley seeks advice from Anya, and she suggests that he'd go to the LGBT Meeting, to surprise Zane. Riley plans to go, and does so. He goes and surprises Zane, who doesn't understand why he's there. At school the next day Riley overhears Dave telling Wesley that something was "gay", or in other words lame. Riley sort of messes with him and makes him scared, to never say that again. After, hearing Zane's opinion of the locker room jokes, Riley realizes he's a homophobe. Zane is surprised that Riley came to his senses, and forgives him. Trying to make an impact and win Zane over even more, Riley gets the idea to follow the rules of Sparticus from Anya, and makes the whole team's shirts pink in the wash. Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink, Owen is pissed and leaves, but the whole team supports and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream, on Riley's locker, Riley is pissed. In Still Fighting It Part 2, Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the locker. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. Notes *Riley is held back in Season 10, remaining in grade 12. *Riley is of Greek heritage. *Riley has been in anger management to deal with his rage. *Riley is homophobic before the end of Still Fighting It (1). *Riley is a homosexual, he has come out to Peter Stone, Anya MacPherson, Zane Park, and almost Drew Torres before Zane stops him. Relationships *Fiona Coyne **Start Up: "Shoot to Thrill" (903) **Break Up: "Beat It (2)" (907) ***Reason: Fiona knew Riley was gay and told him. And after Riley called her a bitch, she broke off any further contact between them. *Zane Park **First Relationship ***Start Up: "In Your Eyes" (918) ***Break up: "99 Problems (1)" (1005) ****Reason: Riley refused to acknowledge Zane in public and wouldn't come out for him. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Still Fighting It (2)" (1020) Quotes *"No use crushing on a straight man." (To Anya) *(Anya) "Have you seen Spartacus?" (Riley) "I'm Greek, it's required viewing." *"What do you say we welcome the new guy to the team?" (Referring to Drew) *"Drop out man, it's not worth the Heartache" (To Wesley) Category:Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Sports Category:Males Category:Homosexuality Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Anger Issues Category:LGBT Category:Seniors Category:Friendships Category:Football Category:Degrassi Football Category:Love Triangles Category:Closeted